Poor compliance to medication regimen and the resulting ineffectiveness of treatment are major concerns in drug studies and in self-administration of prescribed medication. ATA develops and markets devices which monitor compliance and improve compliance through reminding and guiding functions. Improvement of poor compliance is particularly important in the treatment of glaucoma. We propose to establish the feasibility of an inexpensive device for reminding, recording and dispensing of small measured amounts of liquid medication, such as ophthalmic solutions used in the treatment of glaucoma. This device will ultimately consist of a container with a miniaturized recording/reminding unit. Medication is contained in a disposable bladder and pump-tube, which is inserted into the container. The bladder may be filled by a pharmacist or pre-packaged by a pharmaceutical company. The electronic recording device will record the date and time of dispensing. This data is later extracted by coupling to a microcomputer interpreter. A prescription may be loaded into the device for reminding the patient, who can recall the last time of use, the next item to be used and assistance in following the regimen. Compliance will be improved due to the easier usage of this dispenser and the monitoring/reminding function.